


You Know You Want To

by wantacheeseburger



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantacheeseburger/pseuds/wantacheeseburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this quite a while back and posted it on my LiveJournal. And decided to post it here. I know, it needs work, but if any of you wanna beta it i would gratefully accept. I wrote this as a spur-of-the-moment so i did not edit it. My apologies. </p>
<p>(Seth is of legal age.)</p></blockquote>





	You Know You Want To

Seth was deeply relaxed and content sleep was but very close...

He felt the body of his lover shift and trying to move. "Huh?..." "Oh sorry to wake you.. or interrupt your sleep love I just wanted to make room for you to sleep well." Marcus said with softness in his voice and Seth could only see love and caring in his eyes. "Well there is room for both of us in this bed Marcus." Seth said patting his left side of the bed now empty." Marcus seemed to think it for a while "Oh come on Marcus you know you want to." Seth said with a glint of lust in his brown eyes.

A smile spread across Marcus' face and obliged. Getting comfortable and pulling his wolf lover closer to him while laying down he kissed Seth's temple. "Seth go to sleep. You've had a rough day."

Seth now remembered what happened earlier that day. With a yawn he started to snuggle up against Marcus' cold body and looked deeply in the old vampire's eyes. "Marcus.. kiss me." "Are you sure Seth?" "Of course I'm sure. Today should be behind us now. You can kiss me all you want now." Marcus grinned with pure joy and love. "Seth you don't know how long I've waited for this and for you to be back home with me. "Shhhh. Me too. Now kiss me. You know you want to." "Yes, I do." And as their lips were barely touching Seth felt a kick in his stomach and Marcus gently placed a hand on his lover's fairly large stomach.

"Seth I can't wait 'til we're parents." "Me either." "Seth?" "Hm?" "Kiss me. You know you want to."

Seth smiled as his lover used his line from a couple of seconds ago. "You know i'll always want to." And Seth captured his lover's lips with a soft and gentle kiss knowing that nothing will ever stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while back and posted it on my LiveJournal. And decided to post it here. I know, it needs work, but if any of you wanna beta it i would gratefully accept. I wrote this as a spur-of-the-moment so i did not edit it. My apologies. 
> 
> (Seth is of legal age.)


End file.
